The Wonders of the World
by Parsival
Summary: For as long as I can remember my life has been pretty damn normal. Even when I got into anime nothing really changed for me. When high school came around the corner however, I found myself wishing more and more people were dead. On one Monday morning, I may just get my wish.


**A/N: First of all, let me formally apologize to all of those who are reading my fanfic for One Piece (Made for Each Other), I'm working on it I promise! I just hit a giant wall of writer's block and can't seem to get around it O.e….**

**Moving on, this is my new story for the lovely Death Note. This is an idea I've had written down for a while, and I'm sort of excited to execute it (haha…see what I did there?...I'm awkward)! I hope yawl enjoy and review this story when you can!**

As a gullible fourteen year old I sometimes found myself believing the impossible, and doubting the probable. The idea that something as preposterous as an animated television show becoming real was definitely in my realm of 'what was possible'. Don't get me wrong, I would never consider myself as a moron, or stupid in at any point of the spectrum, but rather I had a wild imagination that was really ready to believe whatever I wanted it to.

Not only that but I'd been filling my mind with some pretty unreasonable ideas lately.

I was twelve when I watched my first anime, Kaze no Stigma, and all I can tell you is that my eyes lit up like fireworks at the animation, and the story line itself. One of my good friends at the time had suggested the show, boasting about the plot and the characters. As the jealous type I was, I had no choice _but_ to go discover this new found thing, in my world at least, known as anime. I'd heard about anime before, and was even used to drawing it, but never had I watched it before. Let's just say I made a good decision.

Nearly two years later I found myself sauntering down the path behind my house to high school, messenger bag adorned with anime pins and cell phone straps, sneakers Tragfal Law design. Home life good, school life could be better, but needless to say, I was happy. Behind me my elder brother dragged his feet on the concrete, scowling at the way I chattered on and on about not only anime, but various bands and their members.

He stopped, set his hand on his head, and groaned loudly. "I forgot my ID at home. Go on ahead." I nodded, grinning at him. He wasn't the one who was making me smile, but the thought of everything that I was 'addicted' to was what made me happy. I don't know why, but every time Misaki Yata put his headphones on or Hikaru and Kaoru did something mischievous, all I could do was smile.

Maybe I was crazy back then. That's probably it.

Sliding the strap of my black bag along my shoulder and neck I yanked it up slightly, stepping forwards. My family lived so close to the school getting there in a slight dribble of rain was no problem, so the necessity of an umbrella was pointless. I set my hand out, letting the sprinkles from the sky splatter across my palm.

The brown and white pit bull trapped behind a silver chain link fence began to jump up and down, barking playfully. I waved at him, stopping when I saw what was at his feet. Well, not necessarily his feet, considering it was on the same side of the fence I was, but nonetheless, if there was no barrier he'd be stepping on it. Squinting, I moved closer, stepping over a couple of strewn out worms in the process.

This next part I remember being a moment of me laughing in admiration, then a little in disbelief. The name Death Note was not unknown to me, like most otaku in the world. But a replica of the book itself had never been seen with my own eyes. Not even then. I had bent down, picked the notebook up in my hands, and stared at it for a moment.

The cover was made of nice black leather, the words; Death Note, sewn in with white thread. It was at this point I started laughing like a maniac. I had to admit, it was good craftsmanship. Opening the book to the front page I went a little silent. The instructions were laid out before me, in English. I read them quickly, remembering what the manga and anime of Death Note had said the instructions were. It was all there.

"Hmm," I hummed, trying to keep my body calm, excitement and fear washing over me. "Sucks for whomever lost this, looks like a nice remake." I tucked the notebook into my jacket, and crossed the street, ignoring the fact that the dog had stopped barking at me, but at what was behind me.

~Intermission Music~

By the time I reached the green room, or rather the classroom for my drama teacher, the shock had worn off. My brain began to force logical thinking on me, reminding me that there was no proof that this 'Death Note' was in fact the real thing. Taking a seat at my assigned table, I grinned to the girl next to me. We weren't friends, but she had consoled in me when we both realized that the rest of the people at our table were dudes.

"Morning Bea." She said, returning my smile.

"G'morning," I whispered, barely audible. Beatrice Taylor was my full name, the nickname of Bea (Bay) forming when my parents, as they tell the story, were too lazy to write down my full name on a regular basis when it came to school. Not that I mind, the name Beatrice doesn't really fit my personality anyways. "Evan," I say, watching as the thin black haired boy takes his seat a table away from mine.

We had gone to middle school together, and since Evan was one of my only real friends in this class, I decided that it was only right that I say something to every morning. He smiles at me, his creepy nature already showing that morning. I hold back the urge to tell him this as he playfully struts to my seat. "Hey Bea!" I nod. "Wanna see the random picture of the day?"

I nod once more, smiling a bit, for real this time. Evan, for as long as I can remember has been able to sketch the creepiest, funniest, scenes I'd ever seen. As he pulls out his spiral notebook, I clutch the one in my jacket, cursing at myself for not putting it away already. He shows me the man who I believe depicts a titan, giving another anime looking character a hug, a look of happiness on the titan's face, and irritation on the other's.

Chuckling, I complement him, shutting up when the teacher steps into the room, her red flowing dress catching everyone's attention. "Morning class!" She exclaims, turning into the position she normally finds herself, next to the projector, at the front of the room. "No journaling today," Everyone who forgot their composition books sighed out of relief, myself included. "So we're just going to head over to the auditorium for some improv exercises!"

Standing, I unzip my jacket and pull the 'Death Note' out, setting it on the table, face down. Evan, and Angela, who hasn't shown up today, both have drama with me, and both know what this is. Though at this point I suppose anyone who heard my side of the story would probably laugh at me in the face. Sighing, I wait for everyone else to leave the room, chatting about what they did over the weekend or what they're planning for this upcoming one.

The door closed, and I took my seat. If this whole notebook thing was a joke, then it didn't matter whose name I wrote down, because they wouldn't die. Digging around in my bag, I pulled out my mechanical pencil, glad that I still had it, and instinctively pressed down on the eraser until lead popped out. I knew the test name I was going to use.

Kyle Morton. I scribble his name neatly across the top of the first page, leaving it at that, and grab all of my things. If this works, I'll know soon enough, I thought, opening the door and heading for the large stage across the hall.

Checking the watch jammed between a couple of band bracelets I'd rather not admit how much money I spent on, I count down the rest of the forty seconds. Backstage is quiet and I suspected that they must be down in the seats. The teacher notices me, and quickly scolds me to a seat down next to Evan and Angela. She must've just shown up. I see the pink slip in her hands, confirming my suspicions.

Three…two…one. I look around, finding Kyle. He's sitting there with a smug look on his face. "Knew it." I mutter. As I begin to turn around, I stop, noticing that Kyle has practically doubled over as much as he could in his seat. I gulp down the spit in my mouth, watching in horror as he falls to the ground, his small frame of a body slamming hard against the concrete below him.

Alicia, the girl sitting next to him, is the first to scream. She stands, only to squish herself between the seats to shake his shoulders. The boy in front of them, a name I seem to have blanked on, rushes around and pulls Kyle out into the hallway of the theater. The rest of us are quiet as the teacher sprints to Kyle and the others, getting on her knees to place her head on the boy's chest.

Some of the others are staring like I am, some are calling the police, Ally, one of the more sensible girls in my class, had left to go get another adult, and the few bastards in the crowd were videotaping this. I feel my body shaking, and clutch onto the zipper part of my bag, where inside the Death Note rests. Evan is up on his feet, rushing to me and taking a seat next to me to block my view. I probably look the worse out of everyone.

Monday, September 19th I killed a boy barely older than myself.

Evan stutters as he tries to talk me away from looking at the scene behind him, and I can feel Angela tugging on my arm on the other side of me. Only then do I realize how cold my face is, and how pale I must be. "Are you gonna be sick?" Evan asks, leaning into my face. I shake my head, pulling my bag to my lap and turning my head away from him and towards the ground in front of me.

I think back to Death Note, the anime I had seen not but a year ago, and think through everything the detectives talk about, L in particular. Immature kids kill those they hate. I admitted to myself then, silently of course, that I was immature. Kyle though, was the only one I could feel at least a little bit okay with killing. He was pothead, cursed, stole others' ideas, put others down. The world would no doubt be a better place without him. But the fact still remained, I had killed him.

However, there was still a part of me screaming, screeching, that it was nothing but a coincidence, that there's no way something as farfetched as a Death Note could be real.

The paramedics come in through the doors at the back of the room, rushing in and quickly putting his body on the stretcher in their hands. Although I can tell most of them have already confirmed his fate. One of the women wearing the traditional blue and white uniform checked on Alicia, asking her to take deep breaths. The boy on the other hand seemed completely calm, just a little stunned, and took his seat.

I imagined that sooner or later the cops would show up and question us all. Luckily I was good at lying my way through things. Very good.


End file.
